The Completely Random Drabbles on The Cullens
by IHeartPudim
Summary: Drabbles on the Cullen family. WARNING: Randomness ahead. You have been warned.
1. They Sent This to the Volturi

Okay, I was bored in school, so I decided to write a little bit. That's when I remembered the sentence I'd written on my notebook: "They sent this to the Volturi" (Don't ask me why I wrote that. I just did. LOL.), and decided to get inspiration on that. So, obviously, this is the result.

This will probably have more chapters, because let's face it, school is _boring_. And I tend to write completely random things when I'm bored. Most of the stuff will probably be based on something, like a sentence, a word, an object... Anyway, it's just a drabble. Oh, and sorry if there's any spelling mistakes, or if it's confusing. I remind you, it's just a _drabble_.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I don't. :(

-----

"**They sent this to the Volturi."**

**-----**

"EMMETT! Get in my office right this second!" Yelled Carlisle.

Rosalie looked up from her magazine to narrow her eyes at her husband, who had been watching a football game on TV, "Emmett, what did you do now?"

Emmett shrugged and walked up the stairs to the second floor and into Carlisle's office. The blonde vampire was holding a box covered in – ripped - wrapping paper in his hands, and was looking extremely pissed.

"Emmett," started Carlisle, calming himself down, "They sent this to the Volturi." His tone of voice made it clear that it was something bad. Something very bad.

"WHAT?! THEY SENT SOMETHING THERE AND YOU JUST THINK IT WAS MEE? WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU?" Yelled Emmett, wide eyed.

"There's a card on it and it says: 'From your dearest friend, Emmett Cullen.'"

"Oops."

"Actually, what I want to know is why did you send a _time-bomb_to the Volturi. I'm honestly curious."

"I WON'T SAY A WORD WITHOUT MY LAWYER!" Screamed Emmett, and ran out of the room to where Rosalie was. "QUICK, ROSE! HIDE ME IN YOUR HAIR!"

Carlisle just stared at the spot Emmett had previously occupied, before going back to his desk shaking his head.

"Children."


	2. The Cullens dance Macarena with Bella

HELLO! I'm back! And with a new drabble! :D This one was also completely out of the blue, and it's kinda silly and stupid. But it's RANDOM! And I like random things! SO READ! And review! Puh-lease...? :)

And if you don't know what the Macarena is, type it in the youtube, and you'll see.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Nada. Zilch. Not even the Macarena! HEEEEY, MACARENA! :D

-----

"**The Cullens dance ****the Macarena with Bella."**

-----

The Cullens (minus Edward and Bella) were in the living room, completely bored. All of the sudden, Alice had a vision.

"Oh, oh!" She squealed like a little girl, "Turn the TV on! Now!"

Emmett didn't waste any time as he jumped towards the remote and clicked the TV on. In less than 5 seconds, it started showing the Macarena video.

"Oh, cool! Let's dance!" Said Emmett as he jumped out of the couch and went to stand in front of the television.

Then, both Emmett e Alice were dancing the Macarena.

After the first jump, Jasper joined the duo, and Emmett dragged Rose to dance too. When the first minute had passed, Esme and Carlisle joined their children, and then everybody was doing the Macarena!

-----

_Ten minutes later…_

"Edward, are you sure that your family won't mind?" Asked Bella, as soon as they entered the Cullens' driveway.

"Don't worry, love, they love you. I bet that Alice has already seen you coming and told the others. The probably are already waiting for y--" Edward stopped talking when he and Bella entered the living room, where six vampires were doing the Macarena in front of the TV (Yes, it was still on.)

"Hey, Edward, Bella!" Greeted Alice cheerfully, but didn't stop dancing.

"Alice, what are you--"

"We're dancing Macarena, silly. Dance with us!" When she saw the double shook of head, Alice stopped dancing and put on a frightening expression, "I said, **dance with us**."

Both Edward and Bella got thrown off by the little pixie, and simply nodded and started dancing, reluctant.

Another minute later, everybody was enjoying themselves, including Edward and Bella (who managed to fall at least three times in one minute).

"HEEEEEEEY, MACARENA!" Shouted Emmett. Then the music stopped. "Oh no!"

"Don't worry, I got it taped!" Said Alice. She then proceeded to put the tape on, and the music started again.

"HEEEEEEEY, MACARENA!"

So the Cullens danced the Macarena with Bella for the rest of the day!

-----

A/N: LOL! As I said, completely random. You can stab me with the barbecue fork anytime now.


	3. Penguins

Hey people! Back again! This one was requested by my friend from school, so there you go (:

Disclaimer: I don't own Twlight. Or even penguins. I WANNA MY OWN HAPPY FEET! ):

-----

**"Penguins."**

-----

"EMMETT! LET ME IN, RIGHT NOW!"

"GO AWAY ROSE!"

"I WON'T LEAVE UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU'VE BEEN HIDING IN THAT ROOM FOR THE PAST COUPLE OF DAYS!"

Bella blinked as she heard the voices of Emmett and Rosalie shouting from upstairs. That definitely wasn't the reception she was expecting after her two-days long trip with Edward. _Ah, Edward…_

Looking at her vampire boyfriend, she noticed that he was looking frustrated upstairs.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Emmett's repeating the Macarena song over and over in his head." Edward answered.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I think he wants to hide something from me." Edward said, then lead Bella upstairs.

The two stopped once they reached the rest of the family facing Emmett, who was blocking a door from the others.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, confused.

"Emmett's hiding something." Edward said, before turning to his family. "Have you tried breaking in through the door?" He asked, but before anyone one could answer, he spoke again, "Everyone at once."

"Actually, no." Said Carlisle. "Let's go!"

"NOOOOOO!" Screamed Emmett, putting himself between the other vampires and the door, but they already had attacked.

The door opened with a loud crash, revealing…

"Penguins?" Said Rosalie, dumbfounded. "You were hiding PENGUINS?!"

"RUN MY LITTLE FRIENDS! RUN!" Yelled Emmett, pushing the penguins out of the window, without realizing they were on the second floor.

"Emmett, penguins can't fly!"

"…they can't?" Emmett asked, just as he had pushed the last one through the window. He looked down and noticed that all of the penguins were dead, and said, "Oh, well. I think I'll go with moles this time!" And started running, leaving six vampires and a clumsy girl shocked behind.


	4. Mole

HOLY COW, IT'S AN UPDATE! Yes people, I'm not dead yet. Anywho, this was requested by -FairyFreak12-, who also made two awesome images for two of my drabbles. Yay for her! And the cookies, don't forget the cookies!

So, on with the drabble thingy...

-----

**Mole**

------

"Edward... Ooooh Edward..." Bella whispered. The vampire in front of her smiled that crooked smile of his and she just about melted down. Then, he opened his mouth and...

"_Knock knock knock._"

"Whaaaaat?"

"I said-- _knock knock knock_."

Bella stared at Edward, wondering why he was making knock sounds with his mouth. But then she was abruptly awoken by cold hands shaking her shoulders.

"Bellaaaaaaa! Wake up! Hey, Bella!"

Okay, that was definitely not Edward.

"I'm awake, I'm awake-- What the... Emmett? What are you doing here?"

The human girl stared at the dark haired vampire that had invaded her bedroom. Now, if it was any other vampire she wouldn't have minded, like, say, Edwa--

"I need you to do a favor to me." He said, and before the clueless girl could react, a medium-sized box was being pushed in her hands. "Could hide this in here?"

"Emmett--"

"Pretty pleeeease?"

Bella stared at the vampire, who was trying (keyword trying) to make his best impression of a kicked puppy to her.

"Emmett, why are you asking me this?" She asked.

He scratched his head. "Well, you see--"

"EMMETT!" Came a voice from her window, startling both her and Emmett.

Bella turned sharply to see Rosalie standing in front of her window, looking dead furious (no pun intended).

"Wait, Rosie, this isn't what it looks like!" Emmett cried out to his angry wife.

"I know exactly what this is!" She said. "Now where is it?!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

In a flash, the blond vampiress had snatched the bow out of the confused human girl's hands and was back to her position in front of the window, ready to open the box.

"NOOOO! FRANCIS!" Emmet cried out, running to get the box from his wife, but not before she managed to open it and grab whatever it was inside.

"A mole?!" Rosalie said, holding up the animal in arms length. "A freaking MOLE?!"

"Gimme back Francis!" Emmett said, trying to take the mole (or was it Francis?) back from the blond.

"As if penguins weren't enough! Now you try to hide a freaking mole--"

"It's Francis!" Emmett interrupted, but Rosalie ignored him.

"...in Bella's room! Honestly, Emmett...!"

"B-but... It's _Francis_!"

"No, Emmett! It's a _mole _that you kidnapped from the zoo! Now let's take this back to Carlisle, and he'll decide what to do with it. As for you, no bear-hunting for a month!"

"NOOOOO!"

Ignoring Emmett's protests, Rosalie dragged him out of the room through the window, leaving a confused Bella behind.

Bella stared at the window, being able to hear Emmett's pleas before both of their voices simply disappeared. The girl vaguely noted that even with all the commotion, Charlie hadn't woken up.

_Oh well._

The girl shrugged and went back to sleep, hoping that she could catch at least the end of the dream she'd been having before being rudely interrupted.

_Ooooh, Edward..._


End file.
